


It’s the thought that counts (or so they say)

by initial_a



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initial_a/pseuds/initial_a
Summary: Jongdae really wishes he had mastered the Legilimens charm. (HP!AU)





	It’s the thought that counts (or so they say)

"What do you want for Christmas, love?"

"You."

With a swift flick and a muttered chant, a pillow flies from the empty love seat towards the couch, aiming for Yixing's stomach and finds its target with a muted grunt. "Oh wait that's right, I already have you."

"You ass, I'm being serious!"

"Who says I'm not?"

Jongdae looks up from the empty scroll he's been staring at for the better part of the evening - he has an essay to write on the properties of Moonstone and its uses in Potion making due tomorrow - to throw a dirty look at his boyfriend. "If I had known you were this cheesy, I would never have agreed to go out with you in the first place," Jongdae huffs out. "Now are you going to come help me with my essay or are you just going to sit there and keep scribbling in your fucking diary?"

"But Jongdae, sweetheart, if I help you, then you won't be learning, now would you?"

Jongdae glares at his boyfriend, "you're dead to me."

Yixing's grin stretches wider, chuckling soundlessly as he turns his attention back to the journal before him. Jongdae tries, he really does, to focus on the books he's got fanned out on the table around him, but his mind seem to run away from him, pinging from one thought to another without any seeming link between them. Like, why his boyfriend is an ass, what grade he needs to get at a minimum so as to average an 'A' at Potions, when was the next Hogsmeade trip, would the elves have some leftover pudding because Jongdae has a sudden craving for it, who should he—

"You need to concentrate, love." Whoa, when did Yixing move to stand behind to him? Yixing's fingers deftly card through Jongdae's hair, dull nails slowly, lightly raking his scalp, and Jongdae has to resist the urge to purr. "I need to do my rounds now, but I expect you to at least be halfway through when I get back, okay?"

Jongdae tilts his head back, peering sadly at the upside down head of his boyfriend. "I don't wanna," he pouts, bottom lip jutting out.

Yixing's upside down head sports a dimple that gradually moves closer to Jongdae as Yixing leans down to press a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. "I'll be back in a bit," Yixing leans even further down to drop his journal on top of Jongdae's sparse scroll. "Be good," and Jongdae can't stop the corners of the mouth from lifting as Yixing plants another gentle kiss on his forehead.

Okay, maybe his boyfriend wasn't an ass afterall. Jongdae watches as Yixing straightens out his robes and heads out to begin his patrol. The best thing, Jongdae reckons, about having Yixing as his boyfriend, is that he is basically expected to stare at, gawk at really, Yixing. And Jongdae takes up this role eagerly, letting his eyes roam freely across Yixing's broad back, pert ass and thick thighs. Even fully clothed, Yixing has the ability to reduce Jongdae to a whining mess of hormones. Robes which were loose and supposedly ill-fitting on anyone, somehow hung off Yixing in all the right places, framing him like a mannequin; all angles and smooth planes and tight muscles. And it all belonged to Jongdae.

A self-satisfied sigh escapes Jongdae's lips, as he turns back to his books and the task at hand. It's only then that he spots Yixing's journal on top of his stuff, with a peculiar pale yellow slip of paper peeking out from the side of the journal. Curiosity overwhelms Jongdae, and he flips open the journal. The yellow square is completely blank, but then Jongdae sees it, lines and lines of Yixing's blocky scrawl.

"Moonstone (also known as the wishing stone) is a gemstone of medium value. Moonstones are a milky color and shine very brightly, almost as though they are a source of their own light. They are a useful potion ingredient; powdered moonstones are used as an ingredient for the Draught of Peace and in several Love Potions......."

Jongdae might just have the best boyfriend ever.

 

 

 

 

(

Jongdae remembers everything about the day that Yixing met his parents.

Yixing was perfectly calm; it was Jongdae who was a nervous wreck.

Jongdae just didn't know how his parents would react when they find out that Yixing is muggle-born. Which was probably Jongdae's fault for not telling his parents upfront. One would have thought that having come from a pure blood lineage, it would have crossed Jongdae's mind to at least hint to his parents about Yixing's genealogy; but it was such a non-issue for Jongdae, that it just did not occur to him that someone else might not be as...accepting.

But it turned out that there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

From the moment his parents set eyes on Yixing, to the moment his mum embraced Yixing at the doorway after dinner, refusing to let Yixing go. And no wonder, because Yixing was the picture of a perfect boyfriend; polite and engaging, charming and interesting. But really, it was his parents that had surprised him.

"Wait, so with this 'Google' thingamabob, I can search the answer for any question I have on it?" Jongdae's dad had an incredulous brow raised.

"Yes! So, for example Sir, if we wanted to know who won the Quidditch Cup ten years ago, I can go on Google and search for the answer!" If Yixing was amused, he didn't show it, face equal parts engrossed and delighted.

"I'll have to show you our enchanted kettle after, Yixing," Jongdae's mum eagerly voiced out.

"Oh yes, I would love to see," Yixing replied just as eagerly.

Jongdae could only watch in awe as his parents' smiles became bigger and wider as the night went on; strangely proud of every chuckle and laugh that Yixing bred out his parents.

"You have to come back and visit us soon, Yixing," Jongdae's mum has Yixing's hands in hers, sincerity bleeding out from her words.

"I would love to, Mrs. Kim, and I'll drag Jongdae along whenever I can," Yixing half jokes, and draws out even more laughter from his parents.

Jongdae beams, glowing.

He doesn't think he could get any happier.

)

 

 

 

 

Jongdae flies across the Great Hall into Yixing's arms, knocking one or two cups of pumpkin juice over in the process.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!"

"What made you finally see the light?" Yixing laughs, arms naturally circling Jongdae's waist to pull him closer, lifting him off the ground and on his tippy toes.

Jongdae leans back, but happily stays in Yixing's embrace, "I got an 'E' for Potions, E! I actually exceeded expectations, Yixing!"

"I knew you could do it," pride shines in Yixing's eyes, twinkling like the candles overhead.

Jongdae lowers his eyes to focus on Yixing's shirt collar, stilling in Yixing's arms as he skittishly smooths down the collar down. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Yixing beams brighter than any charm could fabricate.

 

 

 

 

Jongdae is stumped.

He's browsed pretty much every store in Hogsmeade by now, and he's beginning to feel desperation creeping into the edges of his mind. Why wouldn't Yixing just tell him what he wanted for Christmas? Maybe he could buy various ingredients for Yixing's Potions kit? But that doesn't show how much Yixing means to him.

A new broom? Practical, but not very thoughtful, especially since Yixing isn't the best flier.

That signed copy of Winogrand's Wondrous Water Plants? Not very romantic.

A quill?

A cauldron?

New robes?

Sneakoscope?

A lifetime supply of Fizzing Whizzbees?

Master the fucking Legilimens charm to find out what Yixing wants for Christmas?

Yixing's going to realize Jongdae's missing any minute now, and Jongdae is not only empty handed, but out of ideas.

He is officially desperate.

 

 

 

 

(

Jongdae remembers everything about their first date.

As first dates go, it was kind of the worst. It was also kind of the best.

Yixing was the one who planned it, sending paper crane letters to Jongdae during the days leading up to their first date. Jongdae had to admit that each of those letters only served to heighten his anticipation, with Yixing's words drawing secret smiles from Jongdae's lips. By the time the day of their date came around, Jongdae was so full of nervous excitement, the sound of the Common Room doors sliding shut had him leaping up a mile in the air.

But what they hadn't counted on was vengeful pranksters and Mother Nature. Even Jongdae's hot-air charm could not save their robes that were soaked in the rain, the hot air only making the stench from the stink pellets worse. They only managed to get as far as the threshold of the restaurant that Yixing had made reservations at before they were politely, but decisively, turned away. Yixing refused to let them return to Hogwarts hungry, pulling them into the first place that didn't turn them away. But really, having hamburgers surrounded by tables of crying kids was definitely not Jongdae's idea of a first date. And having one of the little brats at the table across theirs flinging his peas at Jongdae's head did not improve the situation one bit.

And as they arrive back at Hogwarts with peas down the back of Jongdae's shirt, Yixing trails a little behind Jongdae, as Jongdae had tried to take out his frustrations by stomping all the way back to school. Yixing's disappointed at how the night went, yes, but more than anything he just wants to see Jongdae smile again - he could not bear to think that he was the reason for the annoyed frown that wormed its way on to Jongdae's face the entire night.

"Here," Yixing stretches out a hand towards Jongdae, "come with me?"

Jongdae eyed Yixing's outstretched palm sceptically, but with one look at Yixing's hopeful gaze made his decision for him. Yixing's hand was warm in his; fingers and palm calloused and Jongdae felt... something. His heart tap danced against his ribs, fingers fitting in the spaces between Yixing's. Yixing squeezed their joined palms lightly, the excited glint back in his eyes. And Yixing led the way, gently tugging on their interlinked hands as his eyes reflected the moonlight and shone like twinkling stars. Jongdae could feel a bubble warmth rise up within him as they stumbled through Hogwarts, laughter chiming through the grounds.

"We're here," Yixing comes to a stop in front of an old greenhouse, the windows almost opaque from the outside, vines creeping up uncontrollably over the metal structure. "I know it doesn't look like much," Yixing fumbles in his pockets to produce an old key, "but this is where I always come if I've had a bad day."

Yixing pushes the door open and if the outside of the greenhouse looked decrepit, the inside was anything but. Plants and flowers of all types and shapes and sizes and colors ran across the entire greenhouse, permeating the air with a perfect balance of sweet smelling fragrance. Yixing disappeared into a small inlet then came back out after a second, soft music wafting suspended in the air.

_ Come away with me in the night _

"Do you like it? Half of these are muggle plants I snuck in, honestly."

_ Come away with me and I will write you a song _

Jongdae can't help but gape at Yixing, "you did this all by yourself? I mean, I knew you were great at Herbology, but this, this is just, wow, Yixing, wow."

_ And I want to walk with you on a cloudy day _

Yixing blushes as scarlet as the flowers that were beside him, padding over to where Jongdae stood. He reaches out a hand towards Jongdae, a question in his gaze. Jongdae replies by taking his hand in his and tugging Yixing closer. Yixing lets out the breath he had been unknowingly holding.

_ In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high _

"Today hasn't been, that great, but if you would, we can have a do-over now?"

"Now?"

Yixing smiles and, oh, Jongdae might have fallen a little more then. "May I have this dance, Jongdae?"

_ Come away with with me and we'll kiss _

Jongdae's breath hitches and he melts into Yixing's embrace, those warm hands leaving behind tingling trails as Yixing's fingers find their place on Jongdae's waist. Jongdae's arms find themselves looping around Yixing's shoulders and clasping behind his neck, more out of needing something to hold him up from his jelly legs. Yixing grins, his hold on Jongdae's waist tightens, drawing Jongdae ever so slightly closer to him. And Jongdae's so close, close enough for Yixing to map out the moles on Jongdae's face; to finally see that smile up close, the one that Yixing fell for.

_ Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you _

Their gazes hold, their eyes meet, their feet move in tandem, their smiles stretch, their hearts beat in time.

_ While I'm safe there in your arms _

Jongdae lies his head on Yixing's shoulder — Yixing's warmth seeping into Jongdae's bones, the weight of Jongdae's possession grounding Yixing — and contentment finds its home in their souls.

_ So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night _

)

 

 

 

 

"Here," Jongdae thrusts a mid-sized parcel into Yixing's hands, "Merry Christmas," he hesitates for a split second, before leaning in to drop a chaste peck on Yixing's right cheek.

Yixing eyes Jongdae as he nervously shift his weight from one foot to the other, left arm rubbing the back of the neck without realizing. He doesn't think he's seen Jongdae this jittery before; with the day he met his parents coming up in second place. Yixing can't help the wide grin that takes over his face, dimples prominent as he moves to slowly unwrap his present. Jongdae is still hovering anxiously, wringing his hands as he looks on at Yixing carefully peeling off the tape holding the wrapping paper together. Barely containing his urge to yell, "rip it! Just rip it all off!" Jongdae clamps down hard on his bottom lip as Yixing slowly opens the box containing Jongdae's metaphorical heart.

"I didn't know what to get and I tried really hard to find something and I went to every shop in Hogsmeade and I even tried asking you if you wanted or needed anything but you didn't say anything you jerk and I tried to think I really did but nothing fit because the shops sold nothing that could adequately express what I wanted to tell you or how I feel about you and I was so frustrated but when I'm frustrated I usually go to you and somehow you always manage to make me feel better but obviously I couldn't go to you this time so it made me even more frustrated and I was so desperate I literally wanted to die but then finally I turned to my parents and it was actually mum that came up with this idea," Jongdae's out of breath and he realizes he's been babbling uncontrollably. He colors.

"It—it's an enchanted music box. Mum said you were so fascinated with enchanted muggle items the last time you came over so she thought it would be cool," Jondgae relays, after a few deep breaths, "mum and dad helped a little with the more complicated charms, but I did most of it myself."

Yixing's gaze is transfixed on the wooden box in his hands, thumbs gently smoothing over the intricate carvings that adorn the top of the music box. It is only as he runs his fingers over a familiar curve that he realizes with a start that the carvings make up his initials; the cursive of the words so elegant he was almost lost in its delicate swirls. Yixing is sure that he is not just seeing things when he spots the depressions in the carvings twinkle at him. The box isn't too heavy or big, spanning the length of Yixing's palm, and the wood is smooth and stained a glossy russet. An ornate key is tucked inside the right wall of the box, and Yixing looks up for Jongdae's consent before softly setting the box on the table and giving the key a few curious turns.

And the box springs to life, humming with dulcet tones as the wood sparkles and fades. A hologram bursts out from within, floating just above the table. Tiny Yixing and tiny Jongdae shimmer to life, entwined together among radiant colors.

"I—Dad's been trying to teach me this charm from before I even entered Hogwart's. It—it's like a mishmash of several charms, including a reverse memory charm, and I finally got it right last summer. So when mum asked me what was my best memory..." Jongdae trails off, trying to find courage to meet Yixing's gaze, his heart thumping erratically in his ribcage.

Jongdae clenches his clammy hands stiffly at his sides. His nervous gaze finds its place just to the left of Yixing's shoulder as his teeth find his bruised bottom lip again.

Yixing reaches a hand out towards Jongdae, head cocked, soft smile gracing his features. Soothing piano music fills the gaps in the air, soft and lilting, easing its way into Jongdae's tense shoulders.

And with Yixing as his anchor, he feels his being soaring. "It's our first date," Jongdae finally manages to get out. "Well, the only part that matters anyway," Jongdae feels Yixing's silent chuckle through their joined hands.

"So this is your best memory? Our disastrous date that ended in this greenhouse?"

“Yes," Jongdae admits, "it was when I knew you were special; that we were special. And I thought...maybe...forever?"

_ Come away with me and I'll never stop loving you _

Yixing is so close now, "maybe," Jongdae feels the inaudible words against his lips.

_ While I'm safe there in your arms _

"Maybe," is his whispered response before lips meet chastely, fleetingly, repeatedly.

_ So all I ask is for you to come away with me in the night _

 

 

 

 

(

So, do you like your Christmas present?" Jongdae threads their ten fingers together and snuggles further into Yixing's embrace.

"I do, I really like it," Yixing mumbles into Jongdae's hair, leaving tiny kisses in his wake.

The fire crackles ahead of them, but Jongdae finds his warmth in Yixing's presence. He thinks that being here right now, even in a place as dingy as the Common Room, is pretty perfect. He can feel the comforting lup-dup of Yixing's heart along his back, strong and steady. "Good, if you didn't appreciate the blood, sweat and tears I poured into your gift, we are going to have a problem." Jongdae grins as he turns to shoot Yixing a cheeky glare. Yixing retaliates by digging his fingers into Jongdae's sides, where he knows Jongdae is the most ticklish. Damn Yixing and his intimate knowledge of his body.

Jongdae finally manages to wriggle away in surrender when he remembers, "hey, where's my present?"

Yixing rises from the couch, and Jongdae still can't help the hitch in his breath when he sees the man before him; the realization that he can hold him and touch him and love him never fails to make his body tingle. Yixing holds his gaze, his dimple so deep even as he takes slow, measured steps backwards to their dorms.

"Present? Hmm, I'm not sure if opening my present in the Common Room is such a good idea."

Jongdae is about to protest the unfairness when he sees the glint in Yixing's eye.

"Xing," Jongdae's voice comes out two tones lower than usual, "what did you get me for Christmas?"

Yixing giggles, "well, you'll just have to wait and see, don't you, love?"

Jongdae trips and stubs his toe in his haste to get upstairs, curse words trailing behind him.

)

  


♥ ♥ ♥

Thank you for reading! :)

 


End file.
